The present invention relates to a method for operating a garment treating apparatus and more particularly to an enclosure for an apparatus used for cleaning, deodorizing and de-wrinkling garments in the presence of an air flow.
The prior art provides various devices for use in cleaning, deodorizing and de-wrinkling garments or clothes items which are preferably not washed using conventional full water immersion wash processes. Past efforts have focused on clothes treating enclosures and apparatus which are designed to clean and refresh garments by employing an air stream, which may be heated, and including other air borne additives such as steam or a conditioning fluid. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,373 discloses a portable wardrobe refresher utilizing a clothes transporting bag having a rigid frame with flexible wall portions and rigid wall portions forming the enclosure. An arrangement is provided for circulating steam or hot air throughout the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,346 discloses a clothes treating apparatus in which air is recirculated within the enclosure and over the clothes and a conditioning fluid is dispensed into the air stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,815 discloses a garment finishing apparatus in which a blower is used to recirculate a flow of air within a cabinet and vent hole is provided in the blower outlet side of the motor to allow a portion, e.g., 10%, of the air entering the blower inlet to exhaust to the atmosphere to facilitate removal of moisture from the cabinet interior. Cracks in the cabinet due to the imperfect sealing of the door with the cabinet opening permit make-up air to enter the cabinet interior to avoid creation of a significant vacuum in the cabinet interior.